The Hunt
by Mara-Amber
Summary: The short glimpses of Saito during the Bakumatsu we have from Watsuki... my interpretation. Why didn't Saito attack Kenshin when he noticed him first? Saito's POV REPOST COMPLETE


Standard disclaimers:   
I'm not Watsuki and don't own Ruroken though I wish I did.   
All rights belong to Shueisha, Sony and only the hell knows whom else.  
As always similarities to the real, historic Saito Hajime are pure coincidence   
and most likely non-existing =^^=.  
  
WARNING: I'm not a native speaker, mayor grammar and vocabulary mistakes might   
be ahead, hopefully you will not be distracted by them.  
  
Author's notes:  
Ever wondered why Saito didn't attack Tomoe and Kenshin when he noticed them   
in the OVA (during the Ikeda-ya-affair)? Or why he didn't challenge Kenshin   
when he noticed him in the crowd in volume twenty?   
I did and this is the result.   
As always I hope I have done justice to his character, I admit, I'm always   
a bit curious and nervous when writing such 'insight' stories   
*author bites her fingernails*  
  
I based this mainly on the scenes in the OVAs and the volumes 7 and 20 of the   
manga. I simply ignored the scenes in the anime, which are slightly different.  
Oh, I adopted the dialogs a bit. =^^=  
  
A special hug for Morgane for editing the story... and for:  
Hana Himura and Firuze Khanume, who both read the story and 'encouraged' me to   
post it; with the 'encouraging' words that I shouldn't expect too may   
reviews =^^=  
  
  
  
THE HUNT  
  
  
  
It was on one of our usual patrolling routes through the streets of Kyoto   
when I noticed his presence for the first time.   
  
During the last weeks we had had some serious problems with assassinations of   
important members of the Bakufu. What was surprising about this murders, was   
the fact that these politicians had all been accompanied with more or less   
skilled bodyguards. Despite this, the assassin had managed to cut them down   
without an exception.   
  
Even more upsetting was, that we hadn't been able to figure out who he was and   
which style he used. Most times the bodies had already been removed when we   
had reached the scene of crime.  
  
But on this day, in broad daylight, I meant to spot a strong presence hidden   
in one of the shops, pressed against a wall. Not that I actually saw him, but   
the aura he spread was different. Most times people evaded us fearfully,   
anxiously, not wanting to attract our attention.   
  
This intense gaze was different, hostile. I felt his eyes following us, though  
I couldn't spot someone. Even the air was different around this place and I   
meant to smell blood.   
This presence wasn't only hostile; it was marked with blood as well.  
  
"Is something troubling you, Saito-san?"   
  
Okita was as sensitive as ever towards me. How did he manage to feel my   
distraction every-time? Nobody else was able to notice it, but this young man   
never failed.   
But despite his sharp senses he had missed the hint of blood-thirstiness in   
the air.  
  
"I smelled blood, Okita-kun."  
  
"Hu?"   
The obvious surprise in his voice irritated me, he really hadn't noticed it.   
After all, he was the most skilled man in this troop.   
"Haha, your recently cutting up so many men must be playing tricks on you,   
Saito-san."  
  
Innocent as ever he smiled up to me. Okita might be the most skilled man, but   
sometimes he was hopelessly rash.  
  
Cutting up men had made me only more sensitive to the scent and I was very   
well aware of the fact that this smell didn't origin from my blade. I focused   
my attention on the shop where I had thought to feel a presence, but now there  
was none. Maybe it had been an illusion, since the trace of blood in the air   
was gone also, therefore I meant to smell white plum. A fragrance made for a   
woman.  
  
"Okita-kun?"  
  
"Yes, Saito-san?"  
  
"Choose your words as though your very life depended on them."  
  
"Yes, yes."  
Embarrassed he scratched his head and murmured his consent as we continued our   
round. Not that my words would stop him making his easy-minded comments and to  
be honest, I enjoyed them. He was refreshingly different from the other   
members of our group. But most important, he was the most reliable, loyal   
companion one could wish for himself.   
  
The hint of blood. A hidden presence.   
  
I couldn't get rid off it, it crossed my mind again and again. Even when it   
had only been for a short, brief moment of distraction, I couldn't get rid off  
this thought. It was deeply engraved in my back-mind, occupied my lines of   
thoughts.   
  
What if it hadn't been a trick of my senses? What if this had been real? What   
if there was a skilled assassin in Kyoto, hiding, waiting for his chance, for   
his time to come?   
  
It was my duty to protect this city, to protect the politicians around us.   
In spite of this, the idea of an assassin thrilled me, exited me and gave me   
the feeling of an anxious anticipation to face him.  
  
****  
  
I didn't have to wait very long for his next appearance.   
  
I realised his obvious existence when he had attacked and killed some of my   
men. We had the luck to reach the scene of crime before they had been able to   
clean the place. The murder had to had taken place so shortly before that,   
when we reached the scene, the presence of the fight, the happenings were   
still tangible in the air.   
  
Soudou's corpse was lying in the middle of the way, some metres away from the   
stairs that led up to the next district. He had been a very useful member of   
my group, although his ambition had been annoying sometimes. I bent over and   
examined his corpse. The strength the attacker had used was impressive, he had  
even cut through Soudou's bones with his sword. The direction in which the   
blade was lead was remarkable also.  
  
"His bones were cut through cleanly."   
  
Samura had an unnerving tendency to state the obvious, but he was right.   
  
Standing aside, Okita was eyeing the tip of a blade stuck in a tree. If this   
swordsman had been able to break the blade, the style was VERY impressive   
indeed.   
  
At last Samura enunciated a coherent and interesting idea  
"Was the assassin a Jigen swordsman?"   
  
The Jigen style was a strong and remarkable technique, and Samura was close to   
the truth. But it wasn't Jigen style. Though it was fast and strong it wasn't   
enough to cut down all these men in such a short time. All corpses had still   
been warm when we had reached the scene. It were NOT the results of Jigen   
technique we were witnessing here.  
  
"No, not possible."  
  
I could still feel and see the scene that had happened in this secluded, dark   
part of Kyoto. The nightly scenery had been the same when the politician had   
walked here, enjoying the peace and quiet of a full-moon, starry sky together   
with his protector.   
  
Our men had found them immediately after the murder had occurred, they had   
ambushed, surprised the assassin, coming from the direction of the woods,   
running towards the stairs, yelling as they had spot the man. The sonic of the  
announcement still echoed in the nightly sky.  
  
"Surrender in the name of the Shinsengumi!"  
  
Soudou had been the first challenging the assassin, and he had been the first   
victim judging from the place where he laid. He had always been imprudent,   
hotheaded and had overestimated himself and his skills. I could literally see   
his hasty, brief attack; unprepared and ill-considered. Such an attack   
wouldn't work with a skilled swordsman, for sure the murderer had dodged it.   
  
"The assassin most likely swept Soudou's first attack."  
  
Nobody contradicted.   
  
The next victim, Eto, was lying halfway upstairs, most probably he had tried   
to come around and attack from behind, it had been futile. The assassin had   
had to use a superhuman speed and strength to cut Eto through the skull down   
to his hip. Eto had tried to protect himself from the blow, but it had only   
had the effect that his sword had been cut as well. The strength used had sent  
the blade flying through the air and landing in the tree trunk at the opposite  
side of the place.   
  
It would have been better to evade the blow. Evade, do not block.   
  
Okita had drawn the same conclusions while he was still staring at the blade   
in the trunk.  
"The system of damage is considerably the method of a Jigen swordsman."   
He hesitated, eyeing the tip of the blade thoughtfully "But this attack is   
more exact."  
  
This style was more precise AND more powerful. It hadn't only cut Eto's skull   
and blade in two, it had also sent the tip of the blade into the trunk,   
plunging it deep inside. I felt anticipation running through my veins. The   
Ishinshishi had found such a talented swordsman to join their side? What an   
interesting challenge! I had to agree with Okita, this wasn't Jigen style, it   
was far beyond this school.  
"Far more so."  
  
My men had had no chance against the assassin as skilled as they might have   
been, it had been hopeless for them from the beginning. Well, they could be   
replaced, but it was an annoying disturbance; as a result I would have to   
reorganise my group. And I missed an interesting challenge, an unique chance   
for a trial of strength with this man.  
  
"With an assassin of this calibre, I should have accompanied these men   
personally."  
  
Obviously Okita felt the same interest as me.  
"Who could have done this?"  
  
Who? This was an interesting question indeed. Cutting up my best men in such a   
short time with such a deadly precision? Could it still be human what we   
witnessed here? Wasn't that skill far beyond human?  
  
"A demon. In human form."  
  
I earned some astonished glances, but at the moment there was no rational,   
logical explanation for the method and the extent of the damage we witnessed   
here. Jigen WAS the most reasonable school, but this was more exact, faster   
and deadlier than Jigen.   
  
Superhuman.  
  
We left the cleaning of the place to our followers after we had inspected the   
scene and had come to a consensus about the occurrence.   
  
One conclusion was clear, inevitable: The Ishinshishi had recruited a   
remarkable swordsman for their assassinations. This was an interesting twist   
and provocation besides our usual controls and patrols. Finding this man's   
whereabouts, his hide-out, challenging him and fighting him.   
What a thrill, excitement!   
  
Okita was walking silently beside me and I knew it wouldn't take long and he   
would start a conversation. And really, I didn't have to wait long.  
  
"Who could be his next victim?"  
  
An essential question. If we were able to predict his moves we could catch him   
easily. But there were too many important policy-makers in Kyoto to be sure,   
it was useless to guess. Too many possibilities and we couldn't be anywhere.  
  
"We will see, Okita-kun."  
  
This answer didn't please him and impatiently he quickened his pace, now   
walking a few steps ahead of me.  
  
"It is a shame that we couldn't figure out his style, Saito-san."  
  
"I agree. But we got to know enough about his style to tell that he has an   
unique and impressive school, he has to be treat with caution."  
  
Okita glanced back over his shoulder at me, his eyes flashing in anticipation.  
  
"I can't wait to face him and to fight him."  
  
He had the same feeling towards this assassin as I had.  
  
"I think there are only a handful men in the Shinsengumi who could fight him   
and survive, Okita-kun."  
  
Now Okita chuckled as he slowed down his pace  
"Be honest, Saito-san. Maybe only you and I could defeat him."  
  
"You have to be in your best condition then."  
  
Teeth grinding Okita laid his hand on his sword  
"I'll show this bastard what Tenen can do. But you are right: one's condition   
and the circumstances have to be optimal for this fight."  
  
There was nothing what I could do except agreeing. The time to fight and   
defeat this demon had to be well-chosen. A hasty challenge would be a mistake.  
It could be a last, deadly mistake.   
  
****  
  
It didn't pass much time and we got some interesting insider-news about the   
next movements of the Ishinshishi. We discussed what we knew in the dojo,   
while Kuwamura was trying to perfect his moves by beating a thick tie with his  
bokken. Observing his hits closely, I realised that he was slightly improving;  
he was not as hopeless as many of the other recruits we had trained during the  
last weeks.  
  
Samura entered the dojo, joined our group and shared the latest news with us:  
"Miyabe and the Higo clan are in Kyoto. The Choshou clan are gathering their   
supplies. The man we executed confessed that there will be an even larger   
number of partisans in the city tonight. The supplement of weapons we found at  
the Masu-Ya was too small to cause too much trouble. But we believe they have   
another base in their organisation. I'll organise the inspection with Toudou   
tonight."   
  
I had heard already of this, the atmosphere in the city was thickening and it   
was not only because of the near festival. Miyabe and the Higo clan in Kyoto?   
The Choshou clan, too? A lot of weapons had entered the city? Most likely they  
wouldn't hide their weapons only in one place, the existence of a hide-out   
beside the Masu-ya suggested itself. This was well-prepared and the events   
were too close to each other to be pure coincidence and be ignored. I stepped   
towards the exit  
"I sense an conspiracy."  
  
There was a threat in the air, we could only try to be the first to move and   
to wipe them out. Samura agreed with me  
"Most definitely. The Choshou clan is planning something."  
  
Stepping out of the dojo I found Okita sitting on the steps enjoying the late   
afternoon sun. He had my full attention and concentration when he stood up   
telling me what he knew; he had followed our exchange in the dojo  
"Katsura is the leader of the Choshou clan?"  
  
This was what we assumed due to our informant, but we could be wrong, one can   
never be fully rely on traitors. Being offered more money, they could easily   
change their mind.   
This men weren't loyal except to their own pleasure and greed.  
"Probably."  
  
Samura turned on his heels, he had made up his mind  
"I will meet with Kondo."  
  
Well, Kondo had to know what was going on, he would decide what to do.  
  
"Saito-san? How much assistance can we expect from Hijikata-san?"  
  
Okita had missed the last meeting with him and I informed him about Hjikata's   
decision.  
"In a serious situation such as this he is willing to call on the Shinsen-Gumi"  
  
"Do you think the assassin will attend this meeting?"  
  
Okita was anxious to met the mysterious swordsman as much as I was. But I   
doubted it. An assassin on a political briefing? A tactical meeting?  
"It's doubtful. Assassins are generally kept far from the inner workings of   
the clan. If they were to appear, what were you prepared to do about it,   
Okita-kun?"  
  
"I would do as I was trained to do. I am a Tenen Rishin after all. What would   
you do?"  
  
Inwardly I had to smile. Okita was right to give the question back. There was   
only one option, we all would react the same. Fight and kill. Live for our   
justice.  
"A stupid question. Fools."   
  
Okita smiled as I admitted my mistake, he enjoyed my 'slips' seldom as they   
were.   
  
What could the Ishinshishi plan so short before the festival? It was a perfect   
occasion for attracting the attention of the population and to force them to   
notice their goals. Moreover, the mass of foreign people gathering in the city  
gave them a good cover.  
  
"The Gion's festival has began and the city will be filled with travellers and   
pilgrims. It is the perfect time for a disturbance. The terror of this night   
is inescapable."  
  
Nodding his consent, Okita followed me back into the dojo, we had to continue   
the training of our men.  
  
****  
  
When Samura had consulted with Kondo and Kondo had drawn his conclusions, he   
had commanded us to a briefing. Finally we would be in the position to move   
against the rebellion, to fight the rebels. Hijikata was instructing us, while  
Kondo was sitting by his side.  
  
"Okita, Heisuke and Toudou will accompany the captain. The rest of you: follow   
me. Understood?"   
He made an appropriate pause to let this manifest in our minds. Obviously they   
weren't quite sure where the meeting would take place otherwise there would be  
no need to divide us. Hijikata gave his word to Kondo.  
  
"Sir."  
Imposing Kondo stood up, he knew how important this was for us. It was our   
time to prove Matsudaira that we deserved his trust in us to protect Kyoto,   
it was our time to fulfil our duty.  
  
"We must thoroughly search every part of the Ikeda-ya this evening,   
gentleman."   
  
A Ryokan in the Kawara-district? I knew the place, it was very complicated   
area and for a successful attack we would need a lot of men to cover all   
corners and exits.  
  
"We are engaged in battle now. Our foe must be dead or in chains by dawn. You   
will pay dearly for every man you overlook. I will see to it."  
  
How long had we all waited for such an occasion? We were all filled with   
excitement being in the position to act at last.  
  
"Rise up! And fight!"  
  
****  
  
It had been bad luck that I had been assigned to Hijikata's group, we had went   
to the wrong place. But as soon as we realised it, we hurried over to the   
Ikedaya. The battle-cries and the clashing of swords could already be heard   
some streets away and the noises made us speeding up.   
  
I just turned around the corner when I saw Okita dragging one of his man into   
the middle of the street, where he laid him down. He was followed by two   
Ischinshishi. They didn't even notice me as I passed them, driving my sword   
through their bodies, a second move backwards let them fall. Okita was still   
taking care of his man, and it didn't look like one man of the clan had been   
capable of escaping the Ikeda-ya alive.  
  
Mechanically I flicked the blood from my blade. Had they found the ringleader   
of this conspiracy in the Ikeda-ya?  
  
"Where is Katsura?"  
  
The look in Okita's disappointed features told me enough.  
"He is not here. The assassin wasn't inside either."  
  
That Katsura hadn't been inside was a real nuisance, but that the assassin   
hadn't been here wasn't surprising.   
  
At last we had our hand on Miyabe, and with some encouragement from our side   
he might tell us what we wanted to know. This was as good as having Katsura   
himself in our grasp.  
  
From the corner of my eye I noticed a movement, but it was only Samura who   
came breathless around the corner running towards us.  
  
"Saito-san!"  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"There are some of your men lying dead in the next street."  
  
Annoying.   
Again I had lost some of my men, my best men. I exchanged one glance with   
Okita, assuring that he would take care of the situation in the Ikeda-ya and   
followed Samura to the scene.  
  
They had already secured the place by standing around it, illuminating the   
surroundings with their lanterns. I crouched to examine the first man, he had   
exactly the same wounds as the corpses we had found in front of the stairs.   
The style was the same: the same precision, strength, speed and the same   
direction in which the blade had been lead.   
  
We had been wrong. The assassin was around. I felt his blood-thirst, his need   
to fight, his blade yearning for blood.  
  
Sato was coming from the Ikeda-ya, and I stood up to hear his report.  
"Katsura isn't here."   
  
This wasn't really news, Okita had already told me and Sato continued.  
"It appears Miyabe committed seppuku."   
  
THIS was new. Miyabe had committed seppuku? How unfortunate. He would have   
been our chance to reveal more about the rebel's plans and their organisation.  
Most likely he didn't endure the thought of being questioned by us.   
What a coward.  
  
"I see."  
  
What was this?   
There was a presence and movement behind my back!   
Quickly I turned, only to see a man with a young woman in his hand vanishing   
behind the next corner. The white kimono the young woman was wearing reminded   
me of a ghost, and there was this scent again.   
White plum.   
Had it really been a man with a woman behind him?  
  
"What's the matter?"  
  
Even Sato had noticed my distraction, and the only thing I was sure of was   
this trace of a fragrance. I had already smelled it the first time when I   
thought I had felt this hostile presence in the streets. White plums seemed   
to accompany this assassin as well as blood. It intermingled, was   
indistinguishable, it marked him, let him stand out against the other   
common murderers who were running lose on the streets.  
  
"I thought I smelled white plums tree."  
  
"But it's summer."  
  
The thought that it was already summer never occurred on my mind, idiot.  
  
"Yes, it might be blossoming out of season." I laid my hand on the hilt  
of my sword. The metal parts felt cold. "The heat will kill them."  
  
****  
  
We were on the way home to our headquarters, exhausted from a night spent with   
fighting, killing and blood. And we were filled with pride that we had managed  
to prevent Kyoto being burned down to the ground. This night had been a   
satisfying one for us.   
  
People crossing our way made respectfully, fearfully place for us, these men   
and women weren't able to value our work. We protected them, but still they   
feared us. Well, that was the reason why another system wouldn't work in Japan.  
  
The poor, uneducated people had to be protected from foreign influences, but   
in first place from themselves. The strongest would always rule this people,   
they feared too much for their own lives. For their own sake it was necessary   
to prevent the fall of the Bakufu who cared for them. Innocent, honest people   
had no reason to fear us, it were the greedy, corrupt ones who had reason to   
evade, to hide from us.   
  
Stop.   
  
What was that?   
  
Among the crowed there was this presence again.   
  
It wasn't fear that surrounded him, it was pure hatred and hostility. Slowly I   
looked back over my shoulder, narrowing my eyes at his sight. It was the first  
time I faced him consciously: the man with the straw-hat hiding his features,   
but he couldn't mask his strong ki. I allowed myself to meet his look and to   
smile. He was an interesting opponent for sure and one thing was clear: the   
next meeting was unavoidable for both of us.   
As I met his gaze, I knew he thought the same.  
  
"What is it, Saito-san?"   
  
As always, Okita had felt my distraction and once more I wondered why he   
hadn't spot him.  
  
"Nothing, Okita-kun."   
  
This wasn't the time for our fight, The right time would come, the time when I   
would challenge him and fight him. For such a fight the time and the place had  
to be right.  
  
Anticipation filled me, I looked forward to the time I would meet him and our   
swords would cross at last.  
  
This was the most thrilling part about interesting opponents: to wait, to   
observe, to hunt down and finally to kill them. The thrill of the foreplay,   
the hunt itself was nothing compared to a quick fight and ending.   
  
I savoured this feeling, the control over my blood-lust, the anticipation of a  
near prey, hunting it down and killing it at last. To execute the final   
sentence all men deserved who dared to cross my way and the way of the Bakufu:   
Death.  
  
****  
  
It took a long time before we faced the assassin again. For some time it had   
been quiet in Kyoto, the riots after the Ikeda-ya settled down and recently   
there had been no murders committed by this mysterious swordsman. The school   
used now was different.  
  
It seemed as if he had vanished, but as sensitive as I was to his presence, I   
knew he was still around. The winter passed and it was then, in spring, when   
we met once more.   
  
We were following some rebels we had startled and the streets were filled with   
yelling and running men.  
  
"I found them!"   
"The rebels are there!"   
"Get them!"  
  
Suddenly it was quiet and from the silence I concluded that they had met an   
interesting opponent. I hurried into the direction I had heard the voices   
coming from the last time.  
  
There they were, Okita was challenging the assassin. Okita was coughing blood,   
he wasn't in the condition to fight this man. Since this fateful night of the   
Ikeda-ya he was seriously ill. It was my turn, it was the time I had waited   
for the last months.   
  
  
The assassin had changed, he was different from before. His need to see blood   
had decreased. The wound in his face was accompanied by another, the wound in   
his soul undeniable.  
  
Still he was beyond the skill of most of our men, they were no match for him,   
even Okita in his current stadium of illness wouldn't be able to defeat him.   
Although I felt Okita's sword yearning for the blood of this man, it was my   
time to fight him, the day I had savoured.   
  
Maybe this would be my chance. The most interesting opponent I had ever faced   
stood in front of me. Mugai swords-school would defeat him, I would be able to  
show him that I was better than him.  
  
"Okita, stand back."  
Okita looked astonished at me, he still underestimated me and my sharp senses.   
He couldn't fool me. Did he really think he could hide his illness from me?  
  
"You are ill, you can't fool my eyes."  
He stepped back, still stunned at the fact that he couldn't hide anything from   
me.  
  
"I'm very sensitive to the smell of blood."  
  
Okita lowered his sword and stepped out off the way, and I faced Battousai at   
last. Using my Gatotsu, I could defeat him, could clean this city of this man   
who had caused so much trouble for us, who had been a living threat for our   
politicians. He had killed so many important members of the Bakufu, but the   
time was nigh. The time for my justice.  
  
What was his fighting style like? He was more patient and younger than I had   
assumed. Concentrated he sheathed his sword, it was perfect, just perfect. He   
had recognised that I was not one of his average opponents and he would give   
his best in our first and last fight. There was nothing that could resist my   
sword and my technique. In contrast to him I had seen the direction and force   
his style used, he knew nothing of mine.   
  
First stance. His eyes narrowed.  
  
Now.  
  
"Go."  
  
  
  
~END~  
  
  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
SOO, what do you think? Please be gentle, I'm sensible =^^=.  
Oh, let us see if my pre-readers were right: They told me I wouldn't get many   
reviews   
for it... and actually I really don't expect many.  
  
started: May 10th 2002  
finished: May 20th 2002  
edited by Morgane: June 24th 2002  
first posted: June 26th 2002  
re-posted: December 11th 2002  
  
Ja ne,  
  
Mara 


End file.
